Silver Storm
by Rosa Nicole
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick of being poor and getting made fun of. She has a plan to get her hands on Malfoy's millions, but falling in love wasn't part of it. G/D. WIP.
1. Strawberry Fudge, and You to Go

Silver Storm  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
Chapter One- Strawberry Fudge, and You to Go  
  
Ginny tried to keep up with her brother Ron, who was running ahead. He had just spotted his best friend, Harry Potter. "Harry! Wait up! Harry!"  
  
A thin, dark-haired, seventeen-year old smiled and turned around. "Great to see you Ron!" He looked toward the small girl and added as an afterthought, "Hey Ginny."  
Ginny simply nodded. She didn't think a dull comment like that deserved an excited response.  
  
"Hey Ron, Ginny," called a high sneering voice belonging to Pansy Parkinsan. "Off to buy new robes? Oh wait, you can't afford it." The girls surrounding her laughed. "Yeah, you'll have to get just one robe and share it. You're going to have a hard time deciding who gets to wear it first!"  
  
"Beat it Pansy," Harry said defensively.  
  
"Wait, I know!" Pansy continued, "You could buy a large and both of you could fit into it at the same time!" Pansy and her friends left snickering. Ginny knew that her face was red. She was embarrassed anytime anyone mentioned her family's financial situation. She vowed that when she was older, she would marry someone rich so her kids would never have to go through what she did. Being 16, and just a year short from graduating, Ginny thought she should start looking for a worthy candidate. It was then that she heard Malfoy's cold, short laugh coming from the ice cream stall. Ginny was surprised to see Draco alone, seeing as Crabbe and Goyle followed him everywhere.  
  
"Ron?" Ginny asked quietly.   
"Yes?"  
"You two go ahead. I'm going to get some ice cream."  
Ginny tried to block the ice cream with her small body. She didn't think that Ron would let her go if he saw Draco there. Ginny decided not to wait for an answer and sped off calling, "I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts!" She slowed down before getting to the shop, and smoothed her curly hair and light green robe. Malfoy was wearing all black as usual. His heavy robe looked much too hot for a warm day like this.  
  
Ginny walked over casually and sat on a red stool, pretending not to notice that Draco was occupying a stool just one space away.  
  
Draco smirked and leaned back easily in his chair. "Well, well, well," he said pompously. "Look who it is, the little Weasel." Ginny just rolled her eyes and said, "Real immature Draco." His eyes widened in amused surprise. "You never called me Draco before. Do you expect me to return the favor? Ginny smiled a little. "I'd like that." Draco just laughed cruelly.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" said a voice coming from inside the stand. Ginny reddened and opened her purse to look for some coins. "She's too poor to afford ice cream," Draco said  
lazily. Ginny looked up defiantly. "Yes, that's right Draco. I am too poor to afford ice cream. Would you mind buying me some?" A looked of shock crossed Draco's pale face and mechanically he said, "Two strawberry fudge sundaes."  
"Coming right up."  
"Keep the change."  
Draco failed to notice the satisfied look on Ginny's face. When they got their sundae's, Ginny moved a seat closer to him. Why is she doing this? Draco wondered to himself. He had always found the littlest Weasley rather attractive, but he never imagined that she might have feelings for him,after he had been so mean to her.  
  
Draco thought that Ginny looked very cute eating her ice cream. Her short read curls were pulled to the top of her head and held with a white ribbon. Stop it! he wanted to scream to himself. Stop thinking about HER. She is a Weasley for God sake. What would Lucius say?" Ginny?" Draco asked, the usual sneer gone from his voice."What are you doing hanging around me?" Ginny pretended to look confused. I can't lose now, she thought. He's on the line, all I have to do is reel him in. "Whatever do you mean Draco?"  
  
The look on Draco's face went dark then. Nobody played a Malfoy like that.  
"Stop the bullshit Weasley," he whispered fiercely. The softness that had been in his tone earlier had disappeared, and Ginny was disappointed. "Just because I bought you ice cream doesn't mean we're friends. To me, you are still a poor little runt. I am, and always will be, your superior. I'm a Malfoy. Never forget that." He stood up and abruptly, but before he walked away, he gently tugged on one of Ginny's curls and said, "Be careful little girl."  
  
Ginny had mixed thoughts after Draco left, his ice cream uneaten. In the beginning he seemed to be warming up to her, but then.............School started tomorrow. She wouldn't see much of him since he was a 7th year Slytherin and she was a 6th year Gryffindor. There were always meals........and Hogsmeade trips.........and dances. The last thought lingered in Ginny's mind. Dances............She knew that Draco would never be seen with a Gryffindor, but hey, a girl could always hope.  
  
"So, was that your boyfriend or something?" Asked the the lady behind the counter.  
Ginny flushed and laughed. "I wish."  
"Yeah," the lady said, "He was pretty cute." Then she walked into the back.  
  
Ginny had never thought of Draco Malfoy as being CUTE. She was just after him for his money. Was Draco cute? Now that she thought about it, those deep gray eyes and that silver blonde hair WAS attractive, if you liked that sort of thing. He was tall, and broad enough in the shoulder's, but he was far too slim and lean to be considered muscular.  
  
Draco wished the lady wouldn't have said anything. Now when she was around Draco she might start to notice things about him. Things she never wanted to admit. Besides being rich and smart, he was also hot.  
"I don't stand a chance, " Ginny thought to herself. She sighed, threw out her ice cream, and started to make her way towards Flourish and Botts.  
  
Ginny was known throughout Hogwarts for her will power, and incredible determination. She never gave up on anything, and she wouldn't give up on Draco. She wanted to be rich, and she was going to. 


	2. Simple Silver Mechanism

Silver Storm  
  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
Chapter 2: Simple Silver Mechanism  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley waved good bye to her mother out the window of her empty train compartment. She sighed. Why is it I have no friends? Ginny had planned to talk to Draco on the trip to Hogwarts, but that might mean have a run-in with Crabbe, Goyle, and worst of all, Pansy. I'll just have to risk it, she thought. She slid out the door of her compartment and secretly began peeking through cracked doors and trying to catch a glimpse of Draco. She saw him in the first compartment. He was a prefect, but hadn't made head boy.  
  
Ginny slid through the door and said casually, "Draco? A word?" Draco raised his eyebrows. He was already in the Hogwarts uniform, his prefect badge pinned to the front. Pansy Parkinson leapt out of her seat. "Get out of here you dirty Weasel!" Draco stood up and checked his expensive watch. "Down girl," he said to Pansy. She immediately sat down. Ginny smirked at Pansy as Draco stepped outside. "I'll just be a second guys."  
  
As soon as they were outside, Draco dropped his cool, and easygoing tone of voice. "Never do that again Weasley!" he whispered harshly. "What would they think?" Ginny frowned. "Calm down Draco. It's not the end of the world to be seen with a pretty girl like me." Draco reddened. He resented her calm attitude. "What did you want to say to me?" he whispered.  
  
"Let's go somewhere a little more..........private," she said grinning. Ginny started to walk to the compartment she had previously and beckoned for Draco to follow. He tilted his head back and rolled his eyes, but went in. Draco couldn't resist those smooth curves.  
  
"Sit down," Ginny ordered. Draco hated being controlled. "I'll stand thanks, and you'll stand too." Ginny remained in her seat. Does he really want me to stand? Ginny thought to herself. Does he want me to be like Pansy? "Oh Draco," she began, "I had to walk all the way to the station. My legs hurt, so could you be a sweetie and sit next to me, so we can be at eyes level?" Draco shuddered. Sweetie? What the hell did she want?  
  
"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed, "That's a beautiful watch. Where'd you get it?" she said, holding up his wrist to examine the watch more closely. Draco's wrist felt tingely from her touch, but he couldn't resist laughing. "No place you could afford to step into Weasel." Ginny looked hurt, and Draco regretted saying it. She dropped his wrist and turned her head toward the window while she composed herself again. When Ginny turned back to face him, she was smiling. she didn't expect an apology, but it would have been nice.  
  
"I noticed what time it was on your watch. Were almost at Hogwarts and I still have changed into my robes. Would you mind looking the other way?"  
  
Oh God, Draco thought, She's tempting me. This got him angry. He didn't want Ginny to feel that she had the power to make stare openmouthed, drooling. "I think I'll wait outside Weasel, in case I see something disgusting." "Have it your way. But before you go, you unzip the back of my dress?" Draco rose and placed his cold hand at the nape of Ginny's neck. She felt the hairs on her arms and back raise. Whoa! Where did that come from? Get a hold of yourself Ginny! This is Malfoy we're talking about here, she said to herself. Remember Ginny, it's all just a game. It's just a game.  
  
Draco unzipped the dark purple dress revealing a strapless black bra. Draco tinged pink and turned the other way so Ginny wouldn't see. "Are you suuuuure you don't want to stay?"  
  
"Positive, " said Draco uncertainly.  
  
"See you at the feast then."  
  
"You can look at me, but don't approach," Draco said seriously. Ginny laughed.  
  
"I'm serious Weasel. I won't be this nice the next time."  
  
"It doesn't matter, as long as I get to see your angelic face," she said sweetly. Draco knew she was teasing him now. "Shut up carrot top," he said meanly.  
  
"My hair isn't the color of a carrot. It is the color of a ripe apple," Ginny said defensively.  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that Weasel," Draco sneered.  
  
"Well, Mr. Draco Malfoy, it has been pleasurable talking to you," Ginny said, and held out her hand.  
  
Draco spit in it. "Charming, as always, " she said, wiping her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He grinned and bowed as he backed out the door.  
  
"Oh, one more thing!" she called out into the hall.  
  
He turned. "Yeah?"  
  
"Couldn't you say my name?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please....."  
  
"Anytime Weasel, Anytime."  
  
Ginny smiled as she reentered the compartment. Draco is mine, she thought evilly. 


	3. Broken

By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 3: Broken  
  
Ginny stared at herself one of the mirrors in the girls bathroom. I need to change my approach, she thought. Maybe I should stop acting like a ditsy flirt. It seems as if Draco wants someone serious. Someone who seriously cares about him. I can be serious. Ginny gave her hair a quick brush and entered the great all for breakfast. She sat next to Hermione, who was beside Ron, who was beside Harry.  
  
"Why aren't you eating," asked Hermione. "Oh, I'm on a diet," Ginny responded. "Why?" Hermione exclaimed. "You're already so thin!" Ginny didn't say anything, so Hermione leaned over and whispered to Ron, "I think she's trying to get a certain someone to notice her."  
"I know what you mean," Ron said, grinning. "She's been trying to get Harry to notice her for ages."  
Ginny, over hearing them, laughed into her pumpkin juice. If only they knew................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco Malfoy stared blankly at Professor Snape. Normally potions was his favorite class, but today his mind was on..............other things. Draco never imagined that he would ever be considering a Weasley. His mind wandered to the events that occurred on the train yesterday. She seemed so eager to talk to him, look at him, touch him. But at the feast yesterday, Ginny never even glanced in his direction. It was as if they had never talked at all.   
  
Professor Snape interrupted Draco's thoughts. "Mr. Malfoy, you are wanted in Dumbledoor's office."  
"Excuse me?"  
"The headmaster wishes to see you."  
A puzzled look crossed Draco's face. What had he done? What was this all about? Draco rose slowly and stepped out of the class. He asked a prefect for the password to Dumbledoor's office.   
  
Draco stepped into a bright scarlet and gold circular room. Apparently he favors Gryffindor, Draco mused to himself. The dark maroon chair behind the silver desk was facing the window. Draco tentatively stepped forward. "Uh Professor, you wanted to see me?"  
  
The chair spun around revealing a mischievous looking redhead. "You Bitch!" Draco cried, but he couldn't help laughing. "How did you do this?"   
  
Ginny stood up. She was wearing the high-collared Hogwarts uniform robe, which revealed nothing. "I have my ways," she said slyly. "Now we can spend the rest of the day together."  
"No way!" Draco said loudly, holding up his hand. "I have to get back to class."  
"Can you at least stay the hour?" Her dark blue eyes seemed to be calling his name, begging him to stay. Ginny tilted her head to one side and Draco said, "Allllright."  
  
"Good," Ginny said enthusiastically. "I have a present for you." Draco pursed his lips. He expected her to give him something cheap and lame. "Close your eyes......." Ginny said seductively. Draco sighed, and rolled his eyes to the ceiling before closing them. Ginny placed a black velvet pouch in his outstretched hand. "Okay," she whispered. "Open." Ginny held her breath as Draco opened the ouch a pulled out a small glass bottle filled with silver dust. Engraved in silver on the side was, "To Draco. With love, Ginny."  
  
"What is it?" he said quietly. "It's a miracle powder," Ginny responded. It's good for one miracle. You can use it on anything you want, whenever you want."  
  
"Why did you give this to me?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and said, "I thought you might need a miracle someday. I think you are going to need it if you want to win the Quidditch match against Gryffindor ." Draco laughed coldly. "If it was help with Quidditch you had in mind Weasley, then you should have given this to Potter," he sneered. Draco didn't say anything else, because he didn't want Ginny to think that he didn't like her gift.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Maybe your right." She looked very far away. Like she wasn't there.   
  
Draco was astounded. Did he actually just hear Ginny say that Harry wasn't as good at Quidditch as everyone thought? Ginny had always defended Harry, ever since she was 11 years old. Is she seriously interested in me? Draco thought. Or is she just messing with my head? I wish I knew how to respond to her.  
  
"Thanks." Draco said finally. "This should come in handy." Ginny nodded.  
"Are you gonna be at the match tonight?" Draco asked, trying not to sound hopeful.  
"Rooting for Gryffindor of course,' Ginny answered.  
"Naturally," Draco added. When there was nothing more to say, Draco made an excuse to leave. "Well, I have to get back to class."  
"Yeah, me too," Ginny said smiling. She started to walk towards the door, but before leaving, she ran her tiny hand threw Draco's hair. "Be careful little dragon."  
"With you I always am."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny put her cheap binoculars up to her face. "What is George doing?" she said to herself. "George! Hello!" she screamed from the stands. "What do you think you're doing!" Fellow Gryffindors were starting to give her strange looks. "What," she said defensively. "You saw him."   
  
If there was one thing to get Ginny's mind off of Draco, it was Quidditch. Likewise on Draco's part. he forgot all about Ginny in the heat of the moment, his lean body soaring through the air, his gleaming eyes on the snitch. Had Potter spotted it yet? Draco risked a look to his left. No. This is my chance, Draco thought. This is my chance to shine.  
  
He flew with all his might, the wind blowing his hair back. As he made a sharp turn, something fell out of his pocket. Draco was so shocked he stopped flying. he stared at the falling bottle long enough for Harry to capture the golden snitch. "Shit," Draco said softly. He had lost his present, and the game. The rest of the Slytherins gave him dirty looks as he lowered himself to the ground. The Gryffindor side was cheering for Harry.  
  
Ginny had watched the bottle fall to the ground. She had wondered if Draco felt sad when it dropped and smashed. Why should I care if he liked it or not? Ginny thought to herself. It was just a bribe anyway. Wasn't it?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Around ten that night, Ginny left the common room party. "Where are you going?" Hermione had asked.  
"I'm just tired that's all."  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Ginny changed into a white strappy nightgown, and brushed her luscious curls in the mirror. She turned her gaze toward the window. The sky was a deep blue and full of stars. Ginny loved nights like this. She walked to the window, and gasped at what she saw. Draco Malfoy was on the Quidditch field, crawling around on his hands and knees, picking up the glass shards and dust that had once been Ginny's present.  
  
Ginny went to her bed, put her face in her pillow, and cried.  
  
  
A/N: I will try to update daily, so check back soon! Thanks! 


	4. Dignity Lost and Forgotten

Silver Storm  
  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Dignity Lost and Forgotten  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley entered the Great Hall with her head held high. She tried not to look at the Slytherin table, but managed to catch Draco giving her a cocky smile. She didn't smile back. She couldn't bring herself to.  
  
Ginny sat down and had breakfast for the first time in a long time. Three pancakes, scrambled eggs, cinnamon pop-tarts, toast with butter and jam, and a peanut butter and banana sandwich. Hermione was very surprised, but said nothing as Ginny wolfed down all the food. She wasn't the only one who noticed Ginny's new attitude. A certain Slytherin was narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips, the way he always did when he was thinking.  
  
After Ginny finished eating, her stomach stuck out a mile. She didn't care though. The robes always hid everything. Draco wanted to catch her before she left, but she ran off too quickly. Draco wondered if this was another one of Ginny's games. Or maybe something was really bothering her. Either way, she owed him an explanation, after the way she had been leading him on.  
  
Draco put his hand in his pocket and felt it close on something small and hard. Draco had clumsily put the powder and bottle back together again with a repairo spell. He had rubbed it for luck before the last match, but the bottle had turned out to be unlucky. Oh well. It was from Ginny, and that was all that mattered.  
  
After her first class, Ginny went to moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She felt sick from all the food she ate, her eyes were red and puffy from last night, and she was extremely tired. "I'm a mess," she whispered as she stared into a dusty mirror.  
  
"You can say that again," said a voice from behind.  
  
"Lay off Myrtle. I had a rough night."  
  
"So did he."  
  
Ginny whirled around. "What are you talking about?" Ginny said accusingly. "Draco's been in here three times already. He told me everything."  
  
"What do you mean? There's nothing to tell! What thing? Did he mention my name?" Ginny said frantically. "Cool it," Myrtle said easily. "Why don't you ask him yourself," said Myrtle, gesturing behind her. Ginny slowly turned her head and came face to face with a very confused looking Draco.  
  
"Um.....Hey Malfoy," Ginny stuttered. There was a deep look of hurt set in Draco's eyes. She had called him Malfoy. Draco knew that something was wrong, but he decided to play it cool. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really," Ginny lied. "You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Oh puh-lease," said Myrtle under her breath. Ginny glared at her. "Quiet Myrtle."  
  
"And a little privacy would be nice," Draco added.  
  
"Well, if you insiiiist," Myrtle said annoyingly, before shimmying down the drain pipe.  
  
Ginny laughed nervously, which wasn't at all like her. Draco seemed to notice the tension. When he reached out to touch her shoulder she twitched and stiffened. Draco wondered if she was doing this on purpose, but he doubted it. It wouldn't be like Ginny to do something like that.  
  
"Look," Draco began, "We need to talk." Ginny nodded and they sat down on an old, grey couch next to a sink. "I don't know you that well. I never really planned on getting to know you well. But the past few days............," he trailed off. "I felt like I wanted to." Ginny didn't know what to say. "Draco I....."  
  
"No, don't," he said, putting a hand up. "Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean you can push me around. If this is just some cruel joke, then I don't want to be a part of it." He lowered his head and spoke softer. "But if it isn't.............If you really care about me.............I want to know. Do you love me Ginny Weasley?"  
  
He reached out to touch her, but she pulled away. Ginny what are you doing! She wanted scream at herself. Malfoy is finally coming onto you! Isn't that what you wanted?  
  
Draco had a hurt look on his face and Ginny didn't know what to do. Hearing him say her name..........it touched a place deep inside her that she never wanted anyone to see. She never stopped to consider what Draco might be feeling inside. Maybe there was something past that cold exterior. Ginny didn't want that. She didn't want Draco to be good, because then she might fall for him. Ginny didn't want to risk getting hurt.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco and a tear slipped down her face, as all the memories of the night before came flashing back in her mind, as vivid as ever.  
  
"Before you go," Draco whispered, "Can I at least see what I'm missing?" He took her hand and stood up. He put his arm around her small waist, pulling her closer. Ginny shut her eyes and Draco leaned forward.  
  
All of a sudden, a voice rang out from the doorway. "Hey Malfoy! That's my sister you're manhandling! Let her go!"  
  
Ginny whirled around and saw a furious Ron, and a confused looking Harry. Draco pulled Ginny closer to him, so that her back was now up against his chest. "I'll do anything I like with her, Weasley."  
  
"Ginny!" Ron screamed. "Are you going to stand for this?!!"  
  
Ginny clenched her fists, looked deeply into her brother's eyes, and said, "Yes Ron. I am." Then she turned around and kissed Draco.  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter coming soon! 


	5. Tie

Silver Storm  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 5: Tie  
  
Ginny's lips were slicked with vanilla lip gloss, and when Draco pulled away he could taste the sweet substance on his own. For the first time in his life, Draco smiled because he was truly happy. Ginny had a smug look on her face a she turned to look at Ron. "Y-You, t-t-that, I......" he spluttered. Ginny laughed, and Draco joined in. He pushed back her red curls with his left hand and whispered in her ear, "I love you Ginny Weasley."  
  
Ron started to scream uncontrollably. "Calm down," Harry said quietly. "See what you've done Ginny? Ron will never be the same."  
"Good," Ginny said loudly. "I don't want Ron to be the same. He's always worrying, and he's always trying to control my life." Ginny walked up to Ron and pur her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not a little girl Ron. I'm sixteen years old! You have got to let me live my own life. I want to be with Draco. Can you accept that?"  
  
Ron had a dazed look on his face. "I'd better get him to the hospital wing," Harry said frantically. "I think he may have suffered a mild heart attack!" Ginny laughed a little. "You're an evil little thing aren't you?" Harry said while leading Ron out. Draco came up behind Ginny and said, "That she is. That she is."  
Ginny turned to face him. "You know Draco, as of this moment we no longer have friends. If we ever break up we will be total loners. No one will accept us."  
  
"I know," Draco responded. "But I'm willing to take that chance. I want to be with you. I love you."  
"When did you know?" Ginny asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When did you know you loved me?"  
Draco shrugged his shoulders, and Ginny didn't expect anything more. She was still trying to sort out her feelings for him. The game wasn't totally over. Not yet. It was still her lead, and her turn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Ginny went to the hospital wing to see her brother. She brought him a bouquet of violets, her favorite flower. "Ronny," Ginny called out quietly as she entered the room. "I brought you flowers." Ron just turned the other way. Ginny stuck her nose in the violets and exclaimed, "Oh, these smell so nice. I'll just put them in some water." She set them on the table in a shallow glass.  
  
She went to the bed, he short lilac skirt riding up as she sat down. Despite himself, Ron turned red. My sister is a slut, he thought. My baby sister. He couldn't even look at her now. "I know you must be upset Ronny," Ginny started, "But you must see things from my point of view. I mean, who could resist those silver eyes?"  
  
Ron clenched his teeth. She thinks this is just a joke. Just one big joke.  
"How is he?"came a soft voice from the door.  
"Go on in and see him."  
  
Hermione slowly entered, carrying a box of chocolate frogs. Ginny quickly stood up.  
"Ginny," Hermione said, her face turning bright pink.  
"It's all right Hermione," Ginny said calmly. "I'm sure Harry has told you everything." Hermione nodded and looked at Ron, who seemed to be in a daze. "Poor Ron, "she said sadly. Something inside Ginny erupted. "Poor Ron!! Poor RON!" Hermione jumped back.  
  
"I am sick of everyone always feeling sorry for Ron! What about me? What about my feelings? I'm a person to! I guess no on ever noticed that for the past 3 years I have been sick and depressed! For the first time in my life, I might have had a chance to be happy. For my whole life I was always under Ron's wing. I never got a chance to experience anything on my own. My life wasn't mine. I didn't have control over anything, and I'm sick of it! So go ahead and pity Ron for being a slimy git who can't let things go! I won't stop you, but I will tell you this, I am not living my life for Ron, or anybody else anymore. I'm going to live it for me!"  
And with that, she stormed out of the room.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron and said, "Ignore her. Spending all that time with Draco has made her a little crazy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny went to her bedroom and looked into her mirror. Lately she didn't like what she was seeing lately. She laughed evilly to herself as she thought of Ron in the hospital wing. I know I shouldn't be laughing, but he deserves it. Ginny had to admit that she was a little nervous about dinner that night. She would have the eyes of the entire school on her.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong, " Ginny tried to convince herself. Then she opened her closet and put on the uniform. It wasn't her first choice, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She let her hair down, and put on some more vanilla lip gloss. I'm pretty sure Draco likes this, Ginny thought, smacking her lips. She was glad it was Saturday. She was going to Hogsmeade with Draco, who was now her steady boyfriend of one day.  
  
Ginny couldn't wait till Christmas. She wondered what Draco would buy her. What would she buy him?  
Ginny thought about it on her way to the Slytherin common room. She waited patiently outside for Draco to emerge. He too, was wearing the uniform, and an expensive silver cloak. "You look nice," Ginny said smiling.  
"You too."  
"Thanks."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny slowly sipped her butterbeer and listened to Draco talk about his family. Well, she wasn't really listening, she just looked like she was.  
"You know what I mean?" Draco said eagerly. He was so happy to have someone to share his problems with.  
"What sweetie? I'm sorry. My mind is somewhere else. I'm thinking about tonight."  
"Yeah," Draco said. "I've been thinking about that too. So how's Ron?"  
Ginny snorted. "Like you care."  
"True," Draco said grinning. "Come on, " he said, pulling on her hand. "I want to tell you something."  
  
He pulled her out into the snow laughing.  
"Ginny?" he asked softly.  
"Yes Draco?"  
"Will you go to the Winter Ball with me?"  
  
  
A/N: This wasn't one of the best chapters, but it will get better soon. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Thanks! 


	6. Lift Me Higher

Silver Storm  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Lift Me Higher  
  
  
Ginny sat on her bed with a quill in her hand, pondering how to tell her mother about Draco. Started to write: Dear Mum,  
Hi. How are you? I'm fine, but I have something to tell you. I'm going out with Draco.  
  
No, Ginny thought, this is all wrong, and she threw the paper away. She continued working on the letter for two hours, and the finished product looked something like this:  
  
Dear Mum,  
Hi, It's me, Ginny. There is no easy way to say what I'm about to say, so I'm just going to come out with it. I'm am the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. Yes, Draco Malfoy, Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I know you are probably speechless. Ron thought the news was quite of a shock too. He never fully..........................recovered. I know that Dad and Lucius have had problems. I know that Ron and Draco have had problems. It is not comfort to me that my whole family hates him. But I'm sorry mother. For once I am going to do what I want to do. I am sick of whole family holding me back.   
  
I hope that you can understand and accept my feelings for Draco. My relationship with him does not change the love I have for my family, but you and dad just can't offer me everything that Draco can. I know that you think he is a stuck-up, pompous, evil jerk, but, on the bright side, he is cute, and incredibly rich.  
  
Sincerely (this is not a joke),  
Ginny  
  
Ginny smiled as she closed the envelope with her pink seal. She used Ron's owl, Pig, without asking, because she knew he wouldn't respond even if she did. She couldn't believe that Ron was still in the Hospital wing. It had been a week. If he wasn't out by tomorrow, Madam Pomfrey said they were going to notify his parents. Ron and Hermione went to see him every day. They brought him candy, and odd things to keep him amused, but he never spoke.   
  
Ginny took her books and walked up the stairs to divination, her favorite class. She was used to the stares and the whispers behind cupped hands. "There goes that Weasel tramp," and "That's the deatheaters girlfriend." None of her fellow Gryffindor's had stuck by her. Harry wouldn't even look at her, and all Hermione had said to her in the past week was, "Please pass the toast."  
  
Ginny didn't care though. She was always smiling, and people began to think she was a freak.  
Ginny took a seat at an empty table in divination. Nobody made a move to sit with her.  
"Alright class," Professor Trelawny began, "I would like you to finish working on your palm reading project. And Miss Weasley, could I see you in the back?"  
  
Ginny swallowed hard and followed her professor into a back room where the had taken their exams last year. "Have a seat my dear," she said airily, and Ginny sat down.  
"Now, I know I don't leave my tower much, but I can sense a lot of tension, confusion, and hate surrounding you. It producing such a strong energy. You have a gift Ginny. You have the ability to see things as no one else can."  
  
Ginny just stared forward. I have a gift? I'm special? Professor Trelawny moved the crystal ball that was on the table a little closer to Ginny, waved her hand over it, and muttered a spell under her breath. "What do you see?" Ginny squinted, and was able to make out something in the fog. She was alone, walking through the forest. She saw people chasing her. Angry people. Ginny saw Ron, and the rest of her family. Harry was also there holding the valentine she had given him in her first year. It was ripped in half. Hermione was screaming something at her. Everyone was screaming.  
  
Then the image faded, and a new one came into it's place. She was in her third year dancing with Neville at the Yule ball. Then it cut to Draco and Pansy. His arm was around her waist, and they were gliding in swift Graceful movements. Then it cut to Draco doing a spell on Hermione's teeth, talking to Rita Skeeter, insulting Ron. Ron was punching Draco. It was 5th year, Draco was in his dorm alone, crying. His wand was smashed on the floor. Ginny wasn't fully away that she was crying too.  
  
"What does all this mean professor!" she sobbed.  
"Shh," professor Trelawny said. "Keep watching."  
Ginny looked back into the crystal. She saw Draco with the dark mark. She saw herself graduating. She was dressed in green robe, while everyone else was in black. Ginny saw Voldemort carrying her through the sky.  
Ginny was throwing money into a lake. She was kissing Draco. Then the glass went black.  
  
"No!" Ginny cried. "What else!? What else!? What is this professor Is this my life?"  
"No," Professor Trelawny responded. "This is all your evil your negative energy, and the energy of those around you. Negative energy brought out these images."  
"But what do I do professor?"  
"No one can tell you that. You have to look within yourself Ginny."  
  
  
A/N: In the next chapter, which will be up tomorrow, Ginny uses a time turner, she and Draco dance, Lucius Malfoy comes to Hogwarts. Thanks! 


	7. My Only Salvation

Silver Storm  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 7: My Only Salvation  
  
Draco Malfoy stared at himself in the mirror. He was supposed to meet Ginny in just five minutes time. Tonight was the Winter Ball. Draco had chosen a high collar dark green robe, rather than his characteristic black. His pale blonde hair stuck out rather jaggedly, but that couldn't be helped. His hair was always pointy like that. A silver pendant hung around his neck. It was the letter M, for Malfoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny Weasley slipped on a pale blue headband to match her robe. She slicked her lips with her new strawberry lip gloss and went down the stairs to the commen room, which was filled with eager students, taking pictures and chatting. Ginny smiled at a few people who did not smile back and went out through the portrait hole.  
  
Draco was already waiting outside with a corsage, which he delicatley placed around her wrist. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "Thank you."  
"Ginny?"  
"Yes?"  
"Let this night be for us. Don't worry about what anyone else says or does. Only we matter," he said, kissing her on the cheek.  
"All right Draco."  
  
Draco slipped his hand into hers as they entered the Great Hall. The tables had been pushed up against the wall, and the room was decorated for Christmas. Ginny smiled.  
  
Harry entered clutching Hermione's arm. He stared coldly at Ginny, who grinned evilly. Ron would have hated it if he knew that Harry was taking his crush. But, Ron didn't know. He had gone home for Christmas a few days ago. He would return to school after he recovered. Ginny didn't really enjoy Ron's misfortune. Well, maybe a little.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were both escourting Millicent, and Draco was glad they were leaving him alone.  
Pansy, looking sullen, came in with a 6th year Slytherin, who was looking very happy.  
Dean and Seamus walked with Lavender and Parvati, and it seemed as if Neville didn't have a date. Ginny smirked.  
  
Music started to play and Draco held out his hand. "Shall we?" Ginny took it and nodded. People who had already started dancing moved away when Draco and Ginny came onto the dancefloor. So they had a large amount of space between them and the other couples. Ginny could feel Harry's eyes on her, and she stared into them. Harry continued to look at her and she hugged Draco tighter. Harry shook his head, disgusted.  
  
The music stopped, and Dumbledoor stood up from his seat, getting ready to make one of his famous speeches. As he cleared his throat, the hall went quiet. "Welcome students to the Winter Ball. This night is sure to be a pleasurable one. A time to share with our friends, and the people we love. That is what this season is about after all. On a sadder note, I would like to address an issue that has had me forlorn these past few weeks." The students looked around nervously.  
  
"It is hard not to notice the new couple that has been seen walking around the school." Ginny and Draco looked at each other. They wondered where this was going. "I know that most of you don't approve, but I have seen these two together. I've seen them keep it together when it seemed as if life wasn't worth living. There families scorned them, and their friends abandoned them, yet still they held on." Hermione and Harry looked at each other. For the first time, Harry felt ashamed byt Dumbledoor's words.  
  
"They kept up their grades, and their faces. They embraced life, and every new challenge. I am proud to say that they are students of Hogwarts. They deserve to be respected and loved. They could teach every one of you something about life, for they have taught me many things. A round of applause please, for two of the best people I know. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. A tear ran don Ginny's cheek as she pulled Draco to Dumbledoor. "Thank you professor," Ginny sobbed quietly. "That was beautiful."  
"You deserve it Miss Weasley." Then he shook hands with Draco, and Ginny addressed the students.  
  
"I know that right now, most of you must hate you. I can't say I blame you, what with the tension that's been going on between the two houses for centuries, but things change. Maybe now is the time to focus on Hogwarts as a school. You are all very talented and special. You wouldn't be here if you weren't. I loved feeling like I was a part of something. I thought that when I found my first love my family and friends would totally support me. I just want to be accepted. I have feelings and I think I deserve to be loved. Thank you."  
  
The was a polite aplause and Hermione wiped a tear away. "I wish Ron could have heard that," she whispered.  
Now it was Draco's turn for the floor. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, what she said." A few of his fellow Slytherins laughed appreciatively, and Draco saw Goyle wink at him. In that few minutes he was back to Draco Malfoy, everybodys favorite bad boy Slytherin. The king of cool. Ginny smiled at Draco, and they started to dance. Others started dancing too. Harry and Hermione were sitting at a table and Harry started to get up. "I'll be right back Hermione. There's something I have to do."  
  
Harry walked up to the dancing Ginny and Draco and said, "May I cut in?"  
  
  
A/N: Okay, Lucius will appear in the NEXT chapter and Ginny will use a time turner. Thanks! 


	8. Time is Precious

By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 8: Time is Precious  
  
  
"May I cut in?"  
  
Draco held onto Ginny for a minute, but when he saw the pleading look in Harry's eyes he let go and stepped back. Harry gently put his arm around Ginny. "Ginny, I know what you must think," he started, "and your right. You are my friend too, and I shouldn't have chosen between two friends. I should have trued to help Ron accept your relationship with Malfoy.......err Draco." Ginny pursed her lips and said "Go on."  
  
"Look, it isn't easy for me to see you with Draco, because I remember all the terrible things he has done. I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I haven't been much of a friend. Can you ever forgive me?" Ginny looked into his sweet green eyes and said, "Oh Harry, I could never be mad at you, but don't worry about me. Draco treats me very well. Better, in fact, than anyone else ever has."  
  
Harry smiled sadly. "How do you know he always will? How do you know that this isn't just an act?"  
"How do you know it is?" Ginny said defensively. Harry forced a small laugh. "I'm not accusing, I'm just concerned."  
"I told you Harry, don't worry. Draco loves me."  
  
Harry reached for something in his pocket and said, "I want you to be sure." It was a small silver hourglass that short of looked liked the time turner Hermione had used in her 3rd year, only.........different.  
"Is that a time turner?" Ginny asked.  
"Sort of," Harry responded, "Only better. It lets you go into the past and future to see what would have happened if you did something else, without changing the present."  
"You mean I could go into the future?"   
"Yes," said Harry, "You don't see yourself though. You ARE yourself. You can see what would have happened, or what will happen."  
"And it doesn't affect the present?"  
"Right," Harry nodded. "So will you use it Ginny?"  
"I don't know," Ginny said hesitantly. "I don't think it's a good idea."  
"I won't hurt anything Ginny. Please. Don't you trust me?"  
Ginny wasn't so sure she did. "Okay Harry. I'll use it," she said quietly.  
"You won't regret it Ginny," Harry said. Then he kissed her on the cheek and left to be with Hermione.  
  
Ginny saw Draco coming towards her. He expected to see a happy look on her face, but she looked torn, and confused.  
"Ginny what's wrong?" Draco said, his voice full of concern. "What did he say to you?"  
"No matter for you Draco," she said smiling. "I'll be right back. Okay?" Then she started to walk away.  
"Ginny, wait!" Draco called, but she didn't turn around. What's wrong with her? Draco thought.  
  
Ginny went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Anyone who saw her could tell she was nervous, but she knew where she wanted to go. Third year. The Yule Ball. She held her breath and whispered to the hour glass. "Please take me to my third year, at the Yule Ball."  
Suddenly everything surrounding Ginny turned into a blur of colors.  
  
She was being pulled down. Down. Back in time. She felt something pulling her and then pushing her, like it was trying to tear her apart. Her head was spinning, and just when Ginny thought she couldn't take it anymore it stopped as suddenly as it started. Ginny touched her hand to her head and tried to balance herself. She recognized the atmosphere like it had been yesterday.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated beautifully for the Yule Ball in Honor of the Triwizard Tournament.  
Ginny looked down at her long pink dressed that clashed with her hair. She remembered how Hermione had told her to get green, or black, but she wouldn't listen. She also remembered being one of the only girls not wearing a robe.  
  
When Ginny saw a red-faced Neville coming up to her, she tried to smile, but was to nervous.  
"You look pretty Ginny," he stammered.  
"Thank you Neville, "Ginny said kindly. "You look........um...........well........let's just go in."  
Neville blushed and took her arm.   
  
Ginny saw Ron walking with Padma, and Pansy clinging onto Draco. Her heart skipped a beat. Draco was smiling smugly and putting his arm around Pansy's shoulders. Neville didn't seem to care or notice how sick Ginny looked.   
"Do you want to dance?" he said nervously.  
"Um....well Neville, I think I'm going to sit down for a little."  
Neville looked very disappointed. "Oh, but you go on," she assured him. Neville looked as if he didn't want to go off alone, but Ginny's tone suggested that she didn't want to be near him.  
  
As soon as Neville was gone, Ginny searched the hall for Draco. She saw him by the food table. Alone. Pansy was off by a wall talking to one of her friends.  
Don't be nervous Ginny, she told herself. Remember, you're doing this to prove a point to Harry.  
She took a deep breath, and walked toward Draco. "Hello Draco," she said, loud and confident.  
Draco narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his small nose. "Weasel?" he said, his voice high and cold. Even at 14 Ginny thought Draco was adorable.  
  
"My name is Ginny Draco." He started to laugh. "Okay Ginny, what do you want?" She was surprised he used her name at all. "I......I........" she stammered. "Oh, I see you are a little nervous about talking to a Malfoy. I'll make it easy for you: Don't talk to me." He laughed and turned back to the table. When he turned around she was still standing there. "Jesus! Get out of my way little girl."  
"No!" she said loudly, and Draco stepped back in surprise. He hadn't expected such a bold response from this slip of a girl.  
  
"All right," he said, nicer. "Do you want to ask me something?" She stepped closer to him, and he could feel the heat emanating from her body. Draco began to feel a little nervous. What was she doing? Ginny put her hand behind his neck and pulled his face down. Close to hers. She parted her lips, and Drcao did the same. Oh God, he thought as he closed his eyes. This is going to be my first kiss.  
  
He felt her lips on his, warm and soft like hot pudding. Never let me go, he thought. When she finally did, her face was flushed and smiling. "Dance with me Draco Malfoy." 


	9. Unwanted Visitor

Silver Storm  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 9: Unwanted Visitor  
  
A/N: I never thought it would ever happen, but it has. I have written another chapter. I can't believe it. I am in shock.  
  
  
Ginny hated the feeling of just getting out of the shower. She hated the way it made her feel all weak and shaky, so she usually took her showers at night. However, The Winter Ball and time travel incident had her worn out last night, so she skipped the shower. Now Ginny regretted it because she had to get out of her warm and comfortable bed and walk down the icy hallways to the girls showers. It was Sunday, so everyone could sleep in, but Ginny got up early so she could have the bathroom to herself. She wasn't aware that she was still grinning, remembering last nights events, and the wonderful time she had with Draco, the older and younger version.  
  
Ginny looked around, though she was sure no one was up, undressed, and stepped into the steaming shower. She let out a gasp of pleasure as the steaming water slid down her body. She started to hum a little song as she washed her hair. She didn't know that someone else was in the room, happily watching her through the fuzzy shower screen. But she suddenly became aware of the intruder's presence and turned around abruptly. Ginny was about to scream, but the image called out to her. "Shh, Ginny, it's me, Draco."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Draco," she hissed, "your not supposed to be in here!" Then she heard Draco's annoying laugh. Short and high. Ginny might have also considered him having an evil laugh, but she didn't like to think of him that way anymore. "Relax Ginny," Draco said, a big smile still plastered to his face. "Leave Draco," Ginny said warningly. "You might.......see something."  
"Isn't that the point?" Draco said, stepping forward. "You're a pervert Draco Malfoy."  
"Don't I know it." Draco responded slyly.  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Ginny asked, pulling the towel that she had grabbed tighter.  
"I wanted to see you."  
"Now, I don't find that so hard to believe."  
Draco laughed and tugged at a wet lock of Ginny's hair. She smiled warmly at him, as Hermione entered the girls bathroom holding a towel and a change of robes.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed when she saw Draco. Hermione pointed an accusing finger at him and said shrilly, "What's HE doing in HERE?!"  
"Relax Hermione," Ginny said, waving her hand.  
"Well I'm sorry if I interrupted something," said Hermione haughtily, "But this IS a girl's bathroom."  
"Go ahead," Draco sneered. "No one's stopping you." Hermione blushed and muttered as she left the bathroom.  
  
"You know Draco," Ginny said thoughtfully, "It wouldn't hurt you to be nice to my friends. You really are not supposed to be here. Plus...........I have to finish my shower, and see Harry about something." Draco looked at her inquisitively "What do you need to see him for?"  
"Nothing important."  
"Oh. Okay," said Draco, shifting his feet. "So do you wanna get together tonight of something."  
Ginny grinned. "Sure, I'd love to. I love spending time with you. Where do you want to meet?"  
"How about you just wait for me out side your common room at 7. I want to surprise you"  
"Okay, I'll be there. Now get outta here so I can change, " she said, playfully pushing him.  
He kissed her, and then walked out smiling.  
  
Ginny sighed, and put on a white lace dress. It looked very pretty, as Ginny stared at herself in the mirror.  
"I hope Draco likes it," she said quietly to herself.  
  
"I love it," said an icy voice from behind her. Ginny gasped and turned around. Lucius Malfoy had appeared out of nowhere, and he was staring at her, grinning. 


	10. Future Father Inlaw?

Silver Storm  
  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
Chapter 10- Future Father In-law?  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Ginny gasped, not believing her eyes. Her boyfriends father was grinning madly at her, within the confines of the girl's bathroom.  
  
Lucius laughed and came up behind Ginny. He arms encircled her waist, and his lips brushed her neck. "I think the question is, my dear, what are you doing with my son?"  
  
"We are just friends!" Ginny cried, trying to loosen herself from Lucius' iron grip. "Liar," he sneered, tightening his hold on her. "I must admit, you are very pretty, but you aren't on OUR side, now are you?"  
  
She looked confused, and for a minute, Lucius almost believed that she had no idea what he was talking about. "Whatever are you talking about sir? I am on Voldemort's side, if that's what you mean. I'm nothing like my parents or my brothers."  
  
Well, the last part at least was true.  
  
Lucius let go of her, and stared her down. She looked confidently back at him. Virginia Weasley could take care of herself, there was no mistake about that. And these days, she had also taken up lying, as one would take up playing tennis.  
  
"You want to know what I hate?" Lucius asked her, not waiting for her to respond before he continued. "I hate that I had to find out about you and my son from someone other than Draco himself. Why is that? If you are as loyal as you claim to out Lord, why would young Draco have a problem telling me that you were his new girlfriend?"  
  
"New?"  
  
"Yes, new. Draco Malfoy has been with hundreds of girls."  
  
Ginny laughed in his face. "HA! I'm not just any old girl. He loves me!"  
  
Now it was Lucius' turn to laugh, and laugh he did, loud and cruel in her face. "Malfoys do not love. Malfoys can't love. I'm sorry dear girl, but it's in his blood."  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself? Draco wouldn't lie. He will tell you that he loves me."  
  
This girl had some nerve, Lucius thought to himself. She was frowning at him, and her small hands were placed on her hips. She looked irritated, but beautiful all the same.  
  
"I will ask him," Lucius said. "I will also ask him to bring you along to the next deatheater meeting. I think you might enjoy that. What do you think?"  
  
Ginny gulped and nodded, a sickening fear rising in her stomach. Lucius smile coldly, his eyes icy and unfeeling.  
  
"Good, then it's settled," he proclaimed, leaning over to kiss Ginny on the cheek before throwing his invisibility cloak over himself.   
  
"I think we will be seeing each other again very soon," came a voice close to the door. "Goodbye sweet Virginia."  
  
Ginny shuddered and turned towards the mirror. She screamed when she felt a hand on her thigh, followed by high pitched laughter, echoing through the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
I hope he's finally gone, she thought to herself, as the laughter sounded farther and farther away. She knew that she needed to find Draco before his father did, and ran out of the bathroom to do just that.  
  
A/N: In the next chapter, more trouble with Lucius, and Gin gets advice from Moaning Myrtle. 


End file.
